Hanzo, Ninja Master
Hanzo, Ninja Master is a character introduced in THE EYE OF JUDGMENT: LEGENDS as a DLC Betrayer type Ultra Rare Creature Card. She is the current leader of the Yaksha Clan of Ninjas, and as such, is responsible for all of Yaksha's Actions. Hanzo's in-game Rival is Ral Zarek. Biography Hanzo is a betrayer type Ninja who currently leads the Yaksha; a group of Monkey Like Ninjas on a mission of redemption, rebellion, & justice. After the Biolith Empire took over, Hanzo, and her Yaksha clans wish to put a stop to the mechanical race once and for all like the rest of the non-Believers of the Church of Parmus, and even the opposers of the Zealots. She especially hates Biolith Ninjas, as they are impure to Hanzo, & her ninjas. '''FUU RIN KAA ZAN!' THE LEGACY OF HANZO, NINJA MASTER *THE EYE OF JUDGMENT (2007) (UNCONFIRMED) *THE EYE OF JUDGMENT: LEGENDS (2010) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Ral Zarek Reason: As Hanzo wandered, she was caught by surprise by a sudden appearence by Ral Zarek from the Blind Eternities. Zarek, wondering if there are any Planeswalkers in the area since entering from the Blind Eternities. Hanzo, confused, knew nothing of how Ral even appeared to begin with. Zarek then explained that he is a planeswalker, and that he has traveled plane from plane, but never found a plane as barren as such. Hanzo, pointing a blade at Ral, wondered how such a process is possible. Ral simply created a Thunderstorm, ready for battle. Hanzo simply pulled out her weapons without being given an answer. It was an epic bloodbath from thereon... Connection: Both Combatants come from TCGs made by Wizards of the Coast, a property of Hasbro (Even though Eye of Judgment did get bought by Upper Deck.). Both are considered Anti-Heroes of their respective Trading Card Game series. Finally, both are high ranking members of their organization. Ending As the battle that released a False God came to a close, Hanzo, |Seer Vizak Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA . Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform *Standard Attire Pre-Order *Black Ninja DLC *Monkey Ninja Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Trivia The Yaksha Clan are one of the few groups to have a non-creature card. Category:Ninja Category:First-Party Characters Category:THE EYE OF JUDGMENT Category:Female Category:PSP Characters Category:Anti Hero